


The Display

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Winter loves art. To the point where she will stop at nothing to witness true perfection.





	The Display

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of sequel to [a short story I published](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613765/chapters/33777912) which happened to also get more positive feedback than I expected. After chipping away at it for a while, the second part ended up fairly long so I think it deserves its own standalone story post.

Winter entered the room and stopped as she always did, taking a few seconds to appreciate the breathtaking elegance of the exhibit. Weiss knelt on her pedestals almost motionlessly, forced to arch backwards as the monoglove trapping her arms was pulled down to the floor, every inch her body frozen in a timeless display. She was robbed of her senses, drowned in a sea of endless pleasure. Her vision was blocked by the blindfold, her mouth could only taste the tasteless rubber of the gag, and her ears had been numbed by constant, quiet white noise. She was a prisoner of her own mind, stripped of everything but her arousal which was then stoked to a crushing, burning, all-consuming pressure. Winter had been merciless, driving her exactly to the precipice but never over, stretching the edge for longer and longer until she was trapped, unable to be anywhere but the very edge. Touch by touch, week by week her world had been reduced to nothing but raw need, her mind molded around the one thing she would never reach.

Winter let out a breath she had unconsciously held and moved closer to admire Weiss's body. Her back was arched backwards which drew focus to her slim midsection, her round breasts proudly defying gravity with the aid of the floating gravity Dust nipple clamps. Winter raked her eyes down the body and knelt down to better see the center of the display which showcased every drop of the source of Weiss's misery. Her sex was spread wide and exposed, relentlessly neglected and begging for mercy as it slowly dripped desperate arousal to the floor and occasionally clenched in a reflexive attempt at relief. Her hips were slowly bucking up and down with a mindless rhythm, driven by confused instinct.

It was always equally captivating, and Winter reached forward with her hand, carefully catching a string of arousal from mid-air and gathering it on her finger before licking it clean. It was every bit as intoxicating as the rest of her sister, and with great effort she moved away from the throbbing core. It had been so fun and equally fulfilling to tease and deny, balancing the pleasure on a knife's edge. The choked sounds Weiss made were beautiful when the pleasure was drawn away at the last possible moment, and the desperate whimpers even more lovely when the stimulation resumed all too soon. At first, the noises had been very varied, the training making her shout, scream and sob, but Winter had pressed on. Eventually they had started to die down, the selfish protests giving way to muffled whines, moans and whimpers as her body adapted and she started to realize her purpose.

It had worked too well, as Winter hadn't really considered the future. At first, Weiss had been reluctant to learn so she had used vibrators to condition her, the strong vibrations pushing her to the edge by force. When she had become too receptive to safely handle the devices, Winter had moved on to using her fingers instead. It was so much more precise and intimate to feel Weiss's pulse throb around her fingers, and Winter had learned every right spot to tease. With just a few touches and a careful caress of Weiss's clitoris, Winter could bring her exactly to the edge and keep her there.

Until Weiss had become too sensitive for that too, even the lightest touch of Winter's hand bringing her dangerously close. Undeterred, Winter had transitioned to using a feather. Its impossibly light touches let her tease Weiss's quivering clit even further, pushing her deep into desperate, wanton need which only grew each passing month.

And then... Her work had been done. Even the feather had become too much, leaving Weiss stranded on the edge and wound up so tight that any touch could be enough to set her off, her body and mind pushed too far for the arousal to wane.

Winter looked at her and sighed. She truly was perfection. The athletic body spread, bared and locked in place; the rapid pulse thrumming on her neck; the contrast between the black leather and snow-white hair; the swell of her breasts and the clamps drawing them up; the sharp clavicle and the wet, forlorn sex crying to be touched. There was nothing left for Winter to do but to appreciate the statuesque beauty.

That just wasn't enough. Winter had grown addicted to playing with her. She loved to see how Weiss twitched under her touch, so starved for contact that she welcomed anything and everything Winter did. The adorable reactions were never enough. Slowly teasing Weiss to the brink with just the vanishing touches of a feather produced the most beautiful sounds, and most sublime of them all was the choked noise which came when Winter drew away the feather at the last possible millisecond. The noise was something between a dejected sob and a keening moan, and Winter shivered just picturing how Weiss's body would tense and throb as it tried to chase the fleeting climax.

The things they could do. Winter smiled as she remembered how they had discovered menthol oil together. Weiss had taken to it so greedily as Winter had rubbed it on her clit, and oh how it had twitched afterwards! Winter had just stared her for an hour, how Weiss had whined and shivered as the chill seeped into her most sensitive spot with no relief. Gently blowing air on it had made her all but howl, all the while her sex kept dripping on the floor more eagerly than ever before.

All that was in the past, now. Weiss had been honed to a point, perfected, and turned to art.

Winter exhaled and walked behind her, slipping one of the earmuffs from Weiss's ear to her temple. The muff was quietly broadcasting white noise even if Winter couldn't hear it currently, the volume having been gradually turned so low that it could be just barely be heard in perfect silence. One more stimulus taken away from her.

"Hello, Snowflake," she murmured right into her ear. Weiss moaned and twisted, twitching in her bindings and after weeks of oblivion no doubt clinging onto every single word with religious desperation. Winter smiled and breathed in Weiss's ear, enjoying how she shivered in response. Desire was all Weiss knew, but Winter was all she had, and she was drawn to their interactions like a moth to a flame. "You are so wet for me, good girl. I'm proud of you." Weiss let out short whines, and Winter flicked one of the crystals pulling at her nipples, careful to keep the stimulation to a safe minimum. "Do you want to cum, Snowflake?" she asked, just like she had asked probably a hundred times before. Weiss responded like she always did, frantically bucking in her restraints and gargling through the gag. "Very good. Are you ready to cum for me now?" Winter asked again, and the whines grew more insistent.

Winter smiled and pulled back so that her breath no longer tickled Weiss's ear. "Not yet, my love." Weiss weakly threshed in her bindings and let out a wonderfully abject moan, as if she had been expecting the answer to be different this time. "Patience, my pet. Soon, very soon. Just focus on that, Snowflake. Focus on how good I've made your pussy feel. Focus on how good the climax will be. Good girl..." she trailed off and slid the earmuff back on, sealing Weiss into her own lonely mind again. There were a few whines and twitches, but those died out soon too and left immobile her like she had been a few minutes ago, only her sex dripping slightly faster than it had before.

Winter had told her all that countless times by now. At first, she had told her how many days she'd have to last. Then months, and then she slowly stopped mentioning that at all. The original promised deadline for giving her the release she craved had come and gone months ago by now, and Weiss was too far gone to think about anything but the imminent present and the ever so slightly less imminent climax. She could stay like this indefinitely, waiting for a day which wouldn't come. Locked in a loop she didn't comprehend, on display like a priceless statue.

Winter sighed and frowned. It wasn't right. It was all she had ever wanted and the display was peerless in its beauty, but... There was so much more to Weiss than this. The taste, the feel, the sounds, and all of the reactions... Having her just for looks was wrong. What good was art if it couldn't be properly appreciated? The most perfect sonata in the world would waste away if it was just locked into a vinyl record, never to be played. Art was defined by its appreciation.

No, her work wasn't done. With newfound conviction, she walked to the side of the room and opened a drawer, pulling out a small black harness. It had sturdy straps and buckles on the sides, and when connected together would take the form of an inescapable pair of shorts. She spread them on the table, unraveling the buckles so that it was just a single piece of flat leather with three low-profile sockets set in a row on the inside.

After careful deliberation, she selected the set of toys to attach to it. First was a slender dildo which consisted of large orbs stacked on top of each other, perfect for Weiss's tight ass. The second was a harder choice, but she settled on a complex one covered in individually rotating bands, each ring studded with large vibrating bumps. She flicked in on and off, smiling at the buzzing sound as the device whirred to life. The last one was a thick silicon pad with a small depression in the middle, designed for imitating the sucking motion of lips. Winter tested it too, checking that the undulating motion worked before she snapped it onto the harness along with the other two. The lubricant reservoirs were full and the batteries charged in all of them, and so Winter turned back to Weiss who was waiting for her on the pedestals.

She had been pushed far past her breaking point, and it was time to shove her further.

Winter knelt down in front of Weiss's legs, taking one last look at the desperate wetness. It was so inviting that Winter put down the harness for the moment, determined to feel it all first-hand. She extended two of her fingers and steadily pushed them into Weiss who choked and shook from the forgotten feeling of something filling her, just the one smooth stroke alone certainly enough to tip her over the careful balancing act which had been enforced on her. Winter didn't give her time to realize that as she took the engorged clit between her fingers and squeezed it hard, rolling it between her fingers.

Weiss stiffened for a short moment, took three rapid breaths and _screamed._ Every muscle in her body seized and released as all of the dammed pleasure released at once. The noises dribbling past the gag were animalistic as she bucked onto Winter's fingers, instinctively clamping on them with all her might to squeeze out as much pleasure as possible. Winter egged her on by kneading the clit between her thumb and knuckle, pumping her slicked fingers deep into her convulsing body again and again, feeling how the walls frantically massaged her digits. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The amount of power and emotion forced through such a small body was incredible, and the way it tried to express all that energy was unlike anything Winter had ever seen, every last one of her tendons and muscles seizing in an attempt to cope with the release.

Winter prolonged it, drinking in the spectacle of seeing how Weiss broke down in the face of the orgasm she could barely comprehend as Winter kept the stimulation high and stretched the peak Weiss was riding on and on. More. Winter pulled out and grabbed the harness, Weiss too insensate to even realize the stimulation had stopped. Winter lined the up protruding toys and stood up, Weiss's body swallowing them easily with a jerk, the insertion alone enough to make her peak. Winter pushed one of the earmuffs aside as she wrapped the buckles tight.

"Good girl, coming for me so hard," she murmured and jerked at the straps, making Weiss shake between moans. "Don't stop. Cum. Give it to me." She all but growled and ripped out the ballgag, forcefully yanking Weiss forward until leather creaked and snapped. "Cum for me, Snowflake," she breathed and kissed Weiss on the mouth, simultaneously reaching down between the convulsing legs to flip on the harness's power supply.

The reaction was immediate, and Winter moaned into the kiss, swallowing the gargling sound the harsh stimulation drove out of Weiss. It had to be so overwhelming for her fried brain, first having her sex teased and trained to a point where it became hypersensitive to any touch out of necessity, and then having her body stuffed with violently buzzing toys which relentlessly assaulted her delicate nerves. She wasn't responding to Winter's dominating kiss, her tongue just lolling weakly as she shook in the full range of mobility she could afford.

Winter pulled back, craning her neck to nibble on Weiss's earlobe and leaving her panting and mumbling out clipped noises. "Good girl, taking it all," she husked, tweaking Weiss's nipples hard which got almost no discernible reaction. "You were so perfect. I'm proud of you, Snowflake. You're so beautiful when you cum. Keep going. Cum. Cum for me." Winter didn't know if Weiss was equipped to hear or understand her, but Winter kept praising her. She had earned it.

Winter kept milking out reactions from Weiss for a long time, eventually slipping the earmuff back on to fully dedicate herself to covering every inch of her body with sensations, but even with the gag gone, she didn't speak. Not intelligible words, at least, only making incoherent noises as the continuous climax ebbed and flowed through her sensitized body which was all but glowing with heat, her core muscles constantly clenching to clamp down on the rotating studs spinning inside her heated pussy. Her keening whine reached a sonorous peak as Winter turned the clit pad to full power, making it suck on Weiss's nub with an almost bruising efficiency. There were endless ways to play with her.

A rattling buzz shook Winter from her flow, and she let go of the nipple claps she had been toying with. She tapped her pockets and fished out her scroll, frowning as she saw the time. It almost certainly shouldn't be this late. Her frown deepened as she tapped open the encrypted message and let out a mumbled expletive as she read it. One of the idiots over at logistics had stranded half a platoon somewhere in the wilderness with no munitions, and they needed protection until the mismanagement could be fixed. She huffed and turned to look at Snowflake.

She was a mess. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she leaned limply against her restraints, her skin covered in sweat and drool dripping off the tip of her tongue, her body occasionally twitching minutely as the nonstop orgasm made its rounds around her muscle groups.

"Shh, I have to go now," Winter said gently, reaching forward to caress her cheek. The earmuffs were on again and drowning her with white noise, but the contact got a small moan as a response. "Sweet dreams, my pet," Winter said and turned around to walk towards the door, turning off the lights before stepping out. The faint whir of the toys could be heard even in the hallway until Winter closed the blast door and sealed the sound in, once again isolating that little spot of utter beauty from the rest of the world. She traced her fingertips on the door idly and smiled, turning around and leaving the vault behind her. She couldn't wait to be back in a day or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, shoutout to Awesome-est for [the illustration](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/awesome-est/600810/Weiss-Limbo) he made about the original short!


End file.
